Diskussion:Danube-Klasse
Hört sich nach einem Auszug aus einer technischen Dokumentation an. Kann jemand in den entsprechenden Büchern nachschlagen, ob es eine mögliche Copyightverlezung ist? Danach muss der Artikel auch noch wikifiziert werden. -- Florian - [[ :Florian K|'' ]] 11:25, 30. Mär 2005 (EST) :Angesichts der ganzen Absatz-Zeichen sieht das eher aus wie aus der Zwischenablage reinkopiert. Hab mir die Mühe gemacht das rauszutippen *uff* ::Ich denke dieser Artikel kann aus '''Seiten die Aufmerksamkeit brauchen' herausgenommen werden. Alles was dort aufgeführt ist, ist gemacht worden. :::Könnte dann sogar exzellenter Artikel werden. ::::Das könnte sein, allerdings wird an keiner Stelle im Text auf eine Folge verwiesen. Solange dies nicht geschehen ist, kann er kein exzellenter Artikel werden und benötigt weiterhin Aufmerksamkeit. Bitte Signiert auch euere Kommentare mit ~~~~ -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 08:26, 21. Mai 2005 (UTC) Die Danube-Klasse hat mit ziemlicher sicherheit auch ohne Zusatzmodul Mikrotorpedos. In der DS9 Folge Das winzige Raumschiff kann man das ein paar mal sehen 149.211.153.16 15:09, 10. Jun 2005 (UTC) Hi, danke für den Hinweis. Leider kann ich nicht alle Folgen komplett im Gedächtnis haben. Außer Data natürlich. Sanyoh 15:21, 10. Jun 2005 (UTC) canon Es gibt einige Punkte in diesem ansonsten sehr gut zusemmengetragenen Artikel, die für mich nicht ganz zum canon gehören. * ASDB (http://www.trekships.org/) - Gibts das in der Serie? * Test und Bau in Marsatmosphäre / Utopia Planitia * Microtorpedos Zudem sollten die Texberge auch in mehrere Absätze gruppiert werden. -- Florian - [[ :Florian K|'' ]] 15:19, 30. Mär 2005 (EST) :Ja, und Fehler sollten draußen bleiben und nicht wieder rein... ('Fahr'zeug... *ahhhhhhhhhh*) :Mi'k'rotorpedos hat das Ding eigentlich nur mit taktischem Modul, nicht ohne. ASDB könnte erwähnt sein, schwer zu sagen. Der Verwendungszweck hat nichts in der Seitenleiste zu suchen, das gehört in den Text weils eh nur Scheiße aussieht in diese Micker-Zeile gequetscht... ::ASBD gibt es im ds9 technical manuell(cannon). da wurde glaube auch die defiant gefertigt. wenn ja kahm es in der serie vor --217.184.13.209 16:03, 30. Mär 2005 (EST) :Mikrotorpedos wurden m.e. in der Serie erwähnt. -- FProg ([[ :FProg| ]]) 16:54, 30. Mär 2005 (EST) :: ASDB und Tech Manuals sind nicht automatisch canon! Allerdings gibt die engische Diskussion an, dass man die Fakten dort verwenden kann, so lange sie nicht widersprüchlich sind. Trotzdem sollten wir bevorzugt Quellen aus der Serie verwenden und evtl. auch ein paar Links auf Episoden oder Filme setzen wenn möglich. -- Florian - [[ :Florian K| ]] 18:19, 30. Mär 2005 (EST) : naja, also wenn man dem Canon FAQ glaubt ist das Technical Manual von DS9 canon - es wurde von Sternbach, Drexler und Zimmerman geschrieben... also ob die ASDB in der Serie erwähnt wurde hmm... da bin ich mir nicht sicher, aber Microtorpedos und Test und Bau in Utopia Planitia werden erwähnt, ziemlich sicher. (ok, das ist auch kein beweis...). Viel wichtiger finde ich die bisher sehr "sparsame" Strukturierung der "Textberge" da muss auf jeden Fall noch was dran gemacht werden. LtHawk 18:45, 30. Mär 2005 (EST) :: Technische Manuals sind wie die Enzyklopädie allenfalls semi-canon. Mikrotorpedos wurden meiner Erinnerung nach im Writers Guide (beschrieben im Making of DS9) beschrieben, kann das jetzt nicht nachprüfen. ASDB erschien glaub ich schon im TNG-TM und schaffte es auf eine Dedication Plaque (auch nicht sicher). Utopia: wo wurde diese Yellowstone hergestellt, die wir in Voyager sahen? -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 02:13, 31. Mär 2005 (EST) Details *6 Phaserbänke des Typ IV woher ist eigendlich der typ bekannt... fast jeder schiffsklassenartikel gibt auskunft über den phasertyp. woher kommen diese daten? --84.189.190.59 19:57, 29. Apr 2006 (UTC) Daten Bevor es wieder losgeht mit Daten-löschen-und-reverten-und-löschen-und-reverten... frage ich lieber direkt: Sind die Daten in der Tabelle canon oder nur eine Schätzung oder was? Wenn eine ordentliche Quelle genannt wird, schön, wenn nicht, dann weg damit! --Bravomike 08:34, 17. Nov 2006 (UTC) Quellen? Ich hab grad in dem Buch "Star Trek Deep Space Nine: Das technische Handbuch" geblättert und mal diesen Artikel zur ''Danube-Klasse mit dem verglichen, was dort in dem Buch steht. Soweit ich das sehe, stammen die Infos in den Abschnitten "Anfänge", "Planungsphase", "Konstruktionsgeschichte", "Multimissionsmodul", sowie Teile der Fakten aus dem Abschnitten "Cockpit" und "Design" aus diesem Buch, da dort meist keine Quellen angegeben sind. Gibt es dafür doch noch andere Quellen, als dieses Buch? Andernfalls ist eine gößere Überarbeitung des Artikels notwendig. Vielleicht sollte man dafür vorrübergehend auch den Status als Exzellenter Artikel entfernen entfernen. --Kebron 18:28, 4. Okt. 2007 (UTC) :ich stimme dir zu und nehme das schild erstmal heraus--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 20:28, 5. Okt. 2007 (UTC) ::Ich habe mich schon mal gestern begonnen soweit ich weiß alles Noncanon zu entfernen, darunter '"Anfänge", "Planungsphase", "Konstruktionsgeschichte".--Klossi 20:30, 5. Okt. 2007 (UTC) :::Bitte nicht einfach das Schild entfernen - wir haben dafür ein eigenes Abwahlverfahren. Selbst in einer Review sollte ein exzellenter Artikel noch eine faire Chance behalten dürfen, auch ein solcher zu bleiben. 22:35, 5. Okt. 2007 (UTC) ::::Sind denn die Werte wie Länge, Höhe, Breite und Phaser usw. Canon?--Tobi72 09:44, 6. Okt. 2007 (UTC) Waffenmodul? ist überhaubt bekannt ob es sich bei dem Modul der Ganges um ein Waffenmodul handelt?--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 19:57, 23. Apr. 2008 (UTC) :In rüstet O'Brien einige Runabouts mit zusätzlichen Photonentorpedos aus, aber ob damit dieses Modul gemeint ist weiß ich nicht.--Bravomike 20:18, 23. Apr. 2008 (UTC) Photonentorpedos In Folge 3 der ersten Staffel befiehlt Sisko O'Brian die Photonentorpedos klar zu machen und die Yang-Tze-Kiang abzuschießen sobald diese auf Impuls geht. Photonentorpedos scheinen also zurStandardausrüstung zu gehören --T1gerch3n 17:32, 13. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :Du meinst ? Sieht fast so aus.--Bravomike 17:48, 13. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :: Genau sie Folge. Es steht auch wie ich eben entdeckt habe rechts bei Waffensysteme dabei, es wäre nur sinnvoll, das auch in den Text zu den Verteidigungseinrichtungen zu übernehmen --T1gerch3n 18:43, 13. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::: Habs eingetragen... in der Folge sieht man das miniaturisierte Runabout sogar Torpedos auf die Jem'Hadar-Soldaten abfeuern. --Mark McWire 18:59, 13. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Aufenthaltsraum - Cockpitt Sagt mal, habt ihr eine Ahnung warum in DS9 nie der Aufenthaltsraum gezeigt wird? Der war doch für TNG sicher gebaut worden und hätte doch sehr leicht wieder benutzt werden können. Fand ich eigentlich schade, dass man immer nur das Cockpitt sieht auch wenn hinten so viel Platz ist!--DonPadrino 20:33, 13. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :wurde vermutlich nie gebraucht. Alles wichtige spielt sich doch im Cockpit ab, oder?-- 22:56, 13. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Hintergrund im Bereich Hintergrund steht, dass erst in einer späten Folge die Bezeichnung Runabout offiziell verwendet wird, jedoch sprechen die Charaktere schon sehr früh (2. folge/ 3. ?) von den schiffen als Runabout. was macht die Aussage also "offiziell" ? --T1gerch3n 16:49, 20. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Höchstgeschwindigkeit In will Jake, dass der Runabout Warp 8 fliegt. Ist das eine Erwähnung wert? Zwar klappt es nicht, da der Autopilot nicht funktioniert, aber sollte Jake denn wissen, dass Warp 8 gar nicht möglich ist, oder stimmt die Max.-Geschwindigkeit von Warp 5 nicht?--Tobi72 00:11, 20. Nov. 2009 (UTC) : Diesen Einwand wollte ich früher auch eintragen, allerdings stellt die Episode auch in Frage ob Jake und Nog überhaupt wissen was sie tun. Genauso gut hätten sie einem Shuttle Warp 9 befehlen können. Erwähnen sollte man es aber vielleicht trotzdem. --Mark McWire 17:41, 20. Nov. 2009 (UTC) : Ich habe es in den Artikel eingebaut. Kannst ja nochmal schnell drüber schauen. --Mark McWire 18:26, 20. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Ok, danke. Ist ok so. Das er nicht weiß, was er tut, ist unwahrscheinlich, da er zuvor ein Praktikum bei Chief O'Brien machte und da ist die max. Geschwindigkeit das, was man sich als erstes merken würde und was der Chief sicher mal erwähnt hätte.--Tobi72 18:54, 20. Nov. 2009 (UTC) : Hier steht halt Aussage gegen Aussage, Dax vs Jake. Von der Glaubwürdigkeit der Person würde ich Dax den Vorzug geben, von der Glaubwürdigkeit der Warpangabe (5 ist doch recht wenig) eher Jake. --Mark McWire 19:47, 20. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Zumindest würde das auch die "Fehler" mit der Warpgeschwindigkeit wieder gerade rücken. Dann kann Odo in 8 Tagen über 20 Lichtjahre zurücklegen... usw. Zudem sagt Jake "Warp 8" und nicht "Maximum Warp", was auch bedeuten kann, dass Maximum Warp höher ist. Das ist aber alles Spekulation.--Tobi72 20:06, 20. Nov. 2009 (UTC) ::um mal die Situation mit Dax etwas zu beleuchten: Dax wird entführt, befindet sich aber noch auf der Station. Sisko, der herausfinden will, mit welchem Schiff die Entführer von DS9 fliehen wollen, geht davon aus das die Entführer wissen wie schnell seine Runabouts fliegen können. Darum fragt er Kira wie viele der angedockten Schiffe über "high warp capability" (also schneller als die Runabouts) verfügen. sie antwortet "eight ships in dock capable of warp five or more". Schlussfolgerung: 8 Schiffe sind schneller als wir. diese schiffe sind zu Warp 5 und mehr fähig. wir sind langsamer als Warp 5. -- 21:07, 20. Nov. 2009 (UTC) ::könnte/sollte man vlt in den artikel schreiben-- 21:08, 20. Nov. 2009 (UTC) :::Habe es als Referenz-Tag eingetragen, wie findest du die Formulierung? --Mark McWire 13:44, 21. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Phaser bei Warp Die Phaser eines Runabout dieser Klasse können auch bei Warpgeschwindigkeit eingesetzt werden. sicher das dies erwähnenswert ist? alle möglichen schiffe in TOS, ENT und VOY können das. ich würde es hier hin tun. oder wollen wir bei allen möglichen Schiffsklassen dazu schreiben?-- 21:16, 20. Nov. 2009 (UTC) also, wenn niemand dazu was zu sagen hat, verschiebe ich die Passage-- 12:43, 21. Nov. 2009 (UTC) : Wenn du den Zielartikel genau ließt, wirst du feststellen das dort schon eine Aussage zu "Phaser bei Warp" drinne steht. Im Übrigen betrifft genau genommen diese Eigenschaft nicht alle Raumschiffe, sondern nur ein paar. Die Enterprise-D hat bspw. soweit mir bekannt nie Phaser bei Warp eingesetzt, genauso wenig wie die Enterprise-E und auch die Defiant aus DS9 nicht. Nur die Prometheus und Voyager aus VOY, die Runabouts in DS9, die Enterprise in TOS und die Enterprise in ENT. Also entweder können nicht alle Raumschiffe Phaser bei Warp einsetzen oder die Autoren haben es sehr inkonsequent gehandhabt. --Mark McWire 13:35, 21. Nov. 2009 (UTC) aber diese Frage sollte nicht in diesem Artikel behandelt werden und nur weil die Enterprise-D es nie getan hat, heißt das ja nicht, das sie es nicht kann.-- 18:16, 21. Nov. 2009 (UTC) : Die Runabouts können das aber und daher sollte das auch erwähnt werden. Genauso wird ja auch erwähnt, wenn ein Raumschiff mit Warp fliegen kann oder Torpedos an Bord hat. Bei Memory Alpha herrscht ja die Politik vor alle kanonischen Fakten zu erwähnen und alle offen gelassenen Fragen unerwähnt zu lassen. Es ist offen, warum die Galaxy-Klasse wie die Enterprise-D die Phaser nie bei Warp eingesetzt hat, die Runabouts haben dies aber und das sollte auch erwähnt werden. Bei der Voyager und der Prometheus kann man das durchaus auch erwähnen. Der Leser kann sich ja dann seinen Teil denken, wieso es bei anderen Raumschiffen nicht explizit dabei steht. --Mark McWire 19:24, 21. Nov. 2009 (UTC) also, dann könnte ich in den Artikel auch rein schreiben, das Schiffe dieser Klassen auch Phaser benutzen können wenn sie gerade nicht mit Warp fliegen. Stimmt ja scheinbar auch. Mein Problem ist ja, das die Annahme, es sei nicht möglich aus einem Nicht-Kanonischen Werk stammt. Sonst würdest du nie auf die Idee kommen es hier rein zu schreiben.-- 19:34, 21. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Also, man kann davon aus gehen, das alle Schiffsklassen das können weil im Canon auch nie etwas gegenteiliges behauptet wird. Warum es also gesondert hier auf führen? : Wir können genauso gut bei den anderen Raumschiffen rein schreiben, dass sie die Phaser nicht bei Warp eingesetzt haben, obwohl es in manchen Situationen eine brauchbare Aktion gewesen wäre. Wie oft hat die USS Enterprise-D einen Gegner verfolgt oder ist selbst verfolgt worden und nie hat sie in 178 TNG-Episoden bei Warp die Phaser genutzt. Die Logik gebietet in der Masse der Fälle, dass sie es wohl nicht kann, da sie es sonst ab und zu getan bei passenden Gelegenheiten hätte. Statt aber nun bei 100 Raumschiffen rein zu schreiben, dass sie bei Warp keine Phaser genutzt haben, kann man viel einfach bei den 5 Raumschiffen wo es vor kam einfach dazu schreiben, dass sie die Phaser bei Warp nutzen konnten. Defakto können nur 5 Sternenflottenraumschiffe Phaser bei Warp einsetzen: :* USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) -> :* USS Voyager -> :* USS Prometheus (NX-59650/NX-74913) -> :* USS Rio Grande -> :* Enterprise -> irgendeine Suliban-Episode (weiß nicht mehr welche) : Alle anderen Raumschiffe haben bei Warpkämpfen immer nur die Torpedos eingesetzt. (USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D), USS Defiant (NX-74205), ...) --Mark McWire 20:09, 21. Nov. 2009 (UTC) ok, gehen wir mal davon aus das die Enterprise-D kann es nicht. warum schreibst du nicht in den Artikel [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)]] das sie es scheinbar nicht kann und löscht es aus diesem Artikel raus? warum machst du es nicht so herum?-- 20:36, 21. Nov. 2009 (UTC) : Weil ich dann auch in dutzenden anderen Raumschiffen reinschreiben müsste, dass sie es nicht können bzw. es nicht genutzt wurde (warum auch immer). Es ist ja nicht so, dass die 1701-D die einzige Ausnahme darstellt. --Mark McWire 20:39, 21. Nov. 2009 (UTC) es erscheint mir immer noch sinnvoller, in den Warpantrieb-Artikel zu schreiben wann Schiffe Phaser bei Warp verwendet haben und wann Schiffe, aus welchen Gründen auch immer, darauf verzichtet haben.-- 20:43, 21. Nov. 2009 (UTC) wir wissen schließlich nicht, ob es an der Raumschiffsklasse, am Antriebstyp, am Phasertyp, an der Entfernung oder einfach an der Tageszeit liegt-- 20:46, 21. Nov. 2009 (UTC) ::Hallochen! Das ist ja irgendwie schon kniffelig. Es ist offenbar so, dass wir von manchen Schiffen wissen, dass sie es können und von manchen nicht. Nun kommt es imo auf die Verteilung an. Wären die Schiffe, von denen wir es nicht wissen die Ausnahme, könnte man sowas schreiben wie: Es ist nicht sicher ob diese Klasse das auch kann. Ein Kommentar, der sicher nach der etwas unterschwellig eingeführten "Wenn es bekannt wäre, dann stünde es auch da."-Regel zu entfernen wäre. Hier aber liegt der Fall anderherum und ich denke es ist dann sinnvoll, den bekannten Fakt bei den besagten Schiffen und Klassen zu vermerken und bei allen anderen eben nicht. Eine Vermutung ist in meinen Augen hier nicht zulässig. Nur weil wir es nicht sehen, kann es doch da sein. Selbst wenn die Phaser in einigen Situationen eine attraktive Alternative gewesen wären, dürfen wir daraus keine Fakten ableiten. Aber: wenn ich mich fragen würde, wie es mit der Möglichkeit von Phaserfeuer unter Warp aussieht, würde ich zunächst bei Phaser nachsehen. Ich wäre nicht darauf gekommen nachzusehen, ob Warpantrieb eine Sektion über Wechselwirkungen hat. -- 10:30, 11. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Mich würde mal ein konkretes Beispiel interessieren, bei dem Phaser bei Warp NICHT benutzt wurden, aber hätten benutzt werden können/sollen-- 12:14, 17. Jan. 2010 (UTC) : Verfolgungsjagd der USS Equinox und USS Voyager in , Verfolgungsjagd der USS Enterprise und des Borg-Kubus in (die USS Enterprise-D hat auch Achtern an der Kampfsektion Phaserbänke, die allerdings soweit ich weiß nie genutzt wurden.) - Das sind jetzt so zwei spontane Beispiele, die mir eingefallen sind. --Mark McWire 12:34, 17. Jan. 2010 (UTC) das sind ja schon mal zwei gute beispiele. von der voyager wissen wir ja das sie bei warp phaser benutzen kann. warum hat sie sie nicht gegen die equinox eingesetzt? wollen wir jetzt behaupten, Phaser funktionieren bei der Yoyager, bei Warp nur gegen Kazon-Schiffe? Warum verwendet die Enterprise-D ihre hinteren Phaser nie? Funktionieren die überhaupt? sind sie vlt einfach zu schwach? Es ist doch pure Spekulation an zu nehmen das es daran lag das sie auf Warp waren. Ich könnte auch behaupten, die Phaser funktionieren nur an jedem ersten Mittwoch im Monat -- 12:47, 17. Jan. 2010 (UTC) : Und genau das ist das Argument von Benutzer:Plasmarelais dafür, dass man es nur dann erwähnt, wenn es mal funktioniert hat und nicht dann, wenn es nicht funktioniert. Wir können hier ja nur kanonische Tatsachen und dazu passende Hintergrundinformationen wiedergeben, aber eben keine Wertung einer Situation. Ich sehe diese Angabe, dass ein Raumschiff seine Phaser bei Warp genutzt hat, nicht als Wertung sondern als kanonische Information, weil es eben gezeigt oder gesagt wurde. Das sagt nichts über die vielen anderen Raumschiffe und Phaser aus, sondern nur über diesen einen. PS: Wenn dich meine Meinung zur Phaser-Sache interessiert, meiner Meinung liegt es situationsbedingt einfach daran, ob ein Ziel innerhalb des eigenen Warpfeldes liegt oder nicht. Wir wissen ja aus ENT, dass Waffenfeuer das Warpfeld kollabieren lassen kann, also ist es eine schlechte Idee quer durch die Warpfeldblase zu feuern, sondern man beschränke sich am besten nur auf Dinge innerhalb der eigenen Warpfeldblase (die laut TM einige km um das Raumschiff reicht). Realwissenschaftlich gesehen kann man nicht durch die Warpblasenwand feuern, da dort die Übergangszone zwischen Normalraum und Warpblase ist und aufgrund der Raumzeit-Krümmung des Warpantrieb sich dort quasi eine für Elektromagnetische Strahlung kausale Barriere befindet, die ja eben verhindert, dass der Warpantrieb mit der speziellen Relativitätstheorie und der Lichtgeschwindigkeitsbeschränkung in Konflikt gerät, da er ja sein eigenes Mini-Raum-Zeit-Kontinuum bildet, welches sich dann nach der allgemeinen Relativitätstheorie gegenüber dem Rest des Universums mit Überlichtgeschwindigkeit bewegen darf. Aber das nur so am Rande. Das Kazon-Raumschiff klebte ja förmlich am Rumpf der Voyager, genauso wie das Runabout in DS9 an dem Jem'Hadar-Raumschiff. Daher waren beide Raumschiffe in beiden Fällen sehr wahrscheinlich, zumindest nach dem TM, innerhalb einer Warpfeldblase und da sollten Beamen, Phaser, usw. ja kein Problem sein. Die USS Equinox war ganze Ecke weiter weg, genauso wie der Borg-Kubus. Und falls die Frage aufkommen sollte: Torpedos haben lat TM einen eigenen Warpantrieb mit eigener Warpfeldblase, womit sie auch fremde Warpfelder durchdringen können, genauso wie laut TNG ein Raumschiff mit Schutzschild durch Anpassung die Schildblase eines anderen Raumschiffes durchdringen kann... siehe Maquis-Raumschiff vs. USS Enterprise-D. --Mark McWire 13:08, 17. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :das mit dieser Warp-Blase klingt ja auch einleuchtend, aber mich stört wie diese Info hier im Artikel steht. warte, ich ändere es mal so, wie ich es ok fände-- 13:20, 17. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :: Ja, so ist es doch voll ok... kein Einwand meinerseits. --Mark McWire 13:32, 17. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :war das ne schwere Geburt ^^-- 13:38, 17. Jan. 2010 (UTC)